For Reasons I've Forgotten
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: Aaron had reasons for not wanting to tell Emily how he felt. Will he remember the reasons or will he finally give in and tell the woman of his dreams how much he loves her?


Author's Note: I haven't posted any of the stories I have had written in a while because I've been busy but when I saw the new prompt list that my Darlin's put up I couldn't resist doing oneshot. This story is dedicated to my wonderful fiancé and I hope she likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song.

Prompt: For Reasons I've Forgotten (Trisha Yearwood)

Aaron was pacing his hotel room floor as he waited on Emily to come to his room. He knew that they needed to talk about the kiss that happened earlier but he was scared. He couldn't remember why it was such a bad idea to kiss her. He couldn't remember why it was such a bad idea to let himself fall in love with her. All he knew was that he had to tell her how he felt because he knew now that he couldn't keep it in any longer.

When he heard the soft but timid knock on his hotel room door he jumped but stiffened his shoulders and walked to the door and opened it. "Emily, thank you for coming. I wasn't sure that you would after what happened earlier."

Emily smiled slightly and shook her head as she walked passed Aaron and into his hotel room. "I told you that I would come Aaron. A little kiss wasn't going to keep me from keeping my word to you. Now what is so important that you had to talk to me tonight that it couldn't wait until morning."

Aaron looked into Emily's brown eyes and felt his heart go wild. He wasn't sure how to say what it was he wanted to say but he knew that it needed to be done. He knew that he couldn't not tell her what he was feeling inside. He knew that he couldn't not tell her how much she meant to him. He just hoped that he had the right words to convey what it was she meant to him.

He took in a deep breath before saying "For reasons I've forgotten as to why I wasn't supposed to or how I wasn't supposed to I fell in love with you Emily. That little kiss we shared earlier showed me just how much I was missing and how much I needed to tell you how I felt. I'm not expecting anything from you Emily but I couldn't not tell you. If I had to wait on telling you one more day I probably would have blurted it out in front of God and everyone. The way your lips felt against mine just even for the short time that they were there I felt as if I was in heaven. Anytime I'm around you I have to stop myself from pulling you to me and claiming you as mine. That is why I have been pairing you more and more with Dave. I didn't trust myself to keep my hands off of you."

Emily felt as if her birthday and Christmas had just come early to her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard Aaron telling her. It had been her greatest wish to hear him say even just once that he loved her. Now that he was finally telling her it took all of her will power not to just throw herself in his arms. She wanted to be in his arms more than she wanted to take her next breath.

She took in a deep breath and looked into Aaron's eyes and saw everything she had been wanting to see for the last year and then she took in another deep breath before speaking. "I love you too Aaron and I'm in love with you. It has been my greatest wish and dream that someday you would fall in love with me and tell me. I do want you Aaron but I was scared and I was scared for reasons I've forgotten. If you love me like I love you then I am willing to take any chance that I have to just to be with you. I want to be with you. Will you kiss me again?"

Aaron smiled and it showed his dimples just as he pulled Emily into his arms and laid a really big kiss on Emily's waiting lips. As soon as his lips touched her he felt as if he had finally come home. He knew then that he was where he was supposed to be and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He knew that he wouldn't leave at all if he had a choice about it and even if he didn't have a choice he still wouldn't leave her. He finally had his life the way it should have been a year ago and he wasn't giving up what made him whole and complete.


End file.
